


Save a Horse (Ride a Fanboy)

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Caretaking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Slut, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Excessive Semen, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Horses, Hurts So Good, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Semen Collection, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, animal husbandry, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Geoff Ramsey's ranch, power bottom Gavin Free happily serves as the semen collection device for Geoff's stud horses.  Ray Narvaez assists.  That's it, that's the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse (Ride a Fanboy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, out of character as hell, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> If you like it, and also would like to see this happen when Gavin and Ray span the ages of 9-11 years old, look for "Farm Boys".
> 
> Title's from a [trashy country rock song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9ZbuIRPwFg).
> 
> It's about some of the video blogger team, Rooster Teeth. As it says in the summary, it's not complicated.
> 
> This is how it happened...
> 
>  
> 
> _Kattastic99: talk dirty to me_  
>  _Ben Dover: A white horse fell in the mud. :)_  
>  _Kattastic99: gdi_  
>  _Ben Dover: Then Gavin sucked its horsecock._  
>  _Kattastic99: oH FUCKCG THAT CMA EOUT OF NWHERE AND PUNCHES A BONER INTO ME_  
>  _Ben Dover: That's what Gavin said._  
>  _Kattastic99: scccremas_  
>  _Kattastic99: icantstopthinkngaboutgavingettingfuckedbyahorse_  
>  _Ben Dover: ((sips tea))_  
>  _Kattastic99: whine s s_  
>  _Ben Dover: Gavin wears chaps with no jeans, on the farm._  
>  _Kattastic99: loohohmhyogd_  
>  _Kattastic99: kkeep gogn pela3ses_  
>  _Ben Dover: Getting fucked by horses makes him go nuts, so he is fitted for a bit in his mouth to keep from biting his tongue._  
>  _Ben Dover: Gavin is used as a semen collection sleeve. He's filled up, then squats over jars and pours it all in..._  
>  _Kattastic99: if u write a skype drabble of gavin being used as a horse semen collection sleeve ill... i dont even know_

Ray lays on a blanketed bale of hay, and pulls Gavin to lay on top of him. Both men are topless, while Ray wears jeans and Gavin only chaps. Gavin's dick is hard, and pressing into Ray's belly. 

"I'm scared, Ray," he whispers.

"Don't be, Gav," Ray smiles, brushing his fingers through Gavin's hair as he slips a bit between Gavin's teeth and loops it over his head. "I've got you."

Geoff leads the first stallion into the barn.

Ray holds Gavin to him, and his friend trembles. Ray reaches around and slops a handful of Vasaline on Gavin's rump. He smears it up and down the crack, and pushes a glob into Gavin's hole. Gavin breathes in his ear, whimpering.

"Alright, Geoff," Ray invites the third man, wiping his hand on the blanket and holding Gav tighter. Geoff leads the horse forward, and its massive long cock has already been coaxed out. Geoff urges the stallion to hook his forelegs on the bar over the embracing men, and the excited horse thrusts his hips fruitlessly in their direction. 

Geoff takes the cock in both hands and guides it into place. It grazes over Gavin's ass, scraping up a dollop of Vaseline. Gavin squeaks, and Ray consoles him. Then on the next thrust, the flat head hits its target. Gavin tenses in Ray's arms.

"Gav, relax!" Ray warns, then Gavin screams as the huge shaft of flesh pierces him.

Gavin is smashed into Ray, and he keens loudly. He's full of hard horse cock, battering his core. His ass burns, and his guts cramp. The horse pushes him and he rocks on top of Ray. His cock throbs and scrapes against his friend's belly, in a wet trail of precum.

Then the stallion begins to cum. The problem with horses is they're so fast. But a half-gallon of hot liquid floods Gavin's guts, and he cums, too. Cock sliding in a gooey puddle, trapped between their bellies.

"Hold it, Gav!" Ray reminds him, cluching tight to Gavin. And Gav barely has the control to squeeze his poor battered asshole tight on the horse cock as it slips out. The flared head meets resistance, and then pops through. Gav's ring kisses it tight, holding the cum inside.

Geoff moves in with a pitcher, and Ray helps Gavin lift his hips as the pitcher is thrust between his legs. Gavin's balls hang inside the rim as Geoff holds it, and Gav releases. Horse cum sprays out, under pressure. Geoff exclaims, shifting the pitcher. Some of the cum runs over the sides, but most of it goes in. Spurting from the hole at first, then dripping down Gavin's balls.

Ray and Gav wait while Geoff fetches the next horse, and empties the pitcher into a jar.

"You okay, Gav?" Ray strokes Gavin's flushed face.

"Yeah, I think so..." Gav pants. Ray scoops his fingers through the other man's cum on his belly, then reaches to scrape some horse cum from Gavin's taint. Ray holds his hand to Gavin's mouth, and Gav sucks at his fingers eagerly. Savoring the blend of horse cum and his own juices.

Geoff returns with another horse, and maneuvers it into position. Gav obediently raises his rump, and Geoff assists the cock in. It slides in easily, under the horse's power. Slicked by the previous stallion's load. As the beast thrusts, Gavin groans and cries out in Ray's arms. The cum churning in Gavin's used hole makes even louder squelching sounds, and froths around the rim, making the horse's cock creamy.

Gav is loaded again, and obediently holds the payload. He's sweating, slippery in Ray's arms. Geoff collects another pitcher of hot jizz, bubbling from Gav's asshole.

Ray kisses Gav's neck as he lays limp on top of him, and reaches between them to stroke Gavin's cock, hardening again.

"You want more?" Ray asks.

"Yeh... gimme more," Gav groans.

The third horse impales Gavin. Its violent thrusts lift the man, and Ray has to hold tight and pull his body back down. With their bellies tight together, Ray is astonished to notice that he can feel the horse's cock press through Gav's abdomen, pushing up Ray's belly, then disappearing, and scraping again on the next in-stroke. Ray, long since hard in his pants, spontaneously cums in his jeans.

The horse loads Gavin, and Ray is now hyper-aware of Gav's belly on his. He thinks he can feel it grow hotter as Gav's guts are flooded. 

"Oh my FUCKING god..." Ray hisses, and Geoff chuckles low. He pats Ray's bulge, spreading with a wet stain, as he takes another pitcher of horse cum from Gav's tap. Gavin's hole is swelled fat, a bright red mound, hot white goop flowing through its winking opening.

"How are you doing Gav?" Ray tenderly caresses Gav's back.

"One more, then feed me please?" Gav mumbles.

"One more," Ray tells Geoff as he positions the next horse. 

Geoff grunts agreement, and aims the last horse cock at Gav's sloppy ass. It punches in. 

Gav is rocked in Ray's arms, driven by the animal's weight and powerful cock. It cleaves his guts, grinding into Ray's belly. The greasy leavings of all the other horses frothing and squelching. Running down Gav's balls and over his cock. Gav's dick is rubbed from behind, the huge flat horse head pressing through is belly, his own wet cock trapped between it and Ray's fuzzy belly, caked with cum.

Gav shoots, screaming. And then so does the horse. Hot fluid rushes into his guts, and the last cock leaves his ass. Gav holds onto the load, and Geoff has to coax him to let it go with soft words. It splatters, then dribbles, into the pitcher.

Geoff dismisses the horse, and instead of taking away the pitcher of cum, this time he walks around the bale. Ray turns Gav over, laying him on his back. Gavin's a mess. Slicked with cum and sweat, and all red and flushed with exertion.

Ray squeezes Gav's cheeks, opening his mouth. And Geoff carefully pours horse cum into Gav's mouth. He sputters at first, splashing the semen. Then he begins swallowing.

"Good boy," Ray coos.

Then Geoff pushes his jeans down to his knees, freeing his cock. It's been hard and trapped, and is dark and twitching with excitement. He cups his hand under his shaft, and drizzles horse cum over his cock. It coats the man meat in a thick glaze.

Gav's eyes widen, and his lips part. "Give it to me!" he pleads, and sticks his tongue out over his chin. Geoff Stands over him, his balls brushing Gav's forehead. The tip of his cock presses into that pillowy tongue, and smears it with horse cum.

Gav purses his lips, and Geoff pushes his cock in. Gavin moans, and horse cum puddles on his lips and runs down the corners of his mouth. He sucks Geoff's cock, and swallows. The shaft fills his throat.

Gav makes happy gurgling sounds as Geoff fucks his throat. The sharp tang of the horse cum, and Geoff's own musk overwhelms his senses. 

Ray watches in fascination, and lays his palm over Gav's throat. He can feel the head of Geoff's cock move through it. Ray is hard again, in his damp pants.

Ray peels his pants off, tossing his wet underwear aside. Geoff starts to cum down Gavin's throat, and Ray takes the pitcher from him before he drops it. He dips his cock in horse cum. It's cool, and thickening. It clings to him and drips like pudding. 

Gav is suckling the last drops from Geoff's head when he sees this, and releases it with a pop. He makes a mewl of need and reaches out for Ray. His friend brings that drippy gloopy cock closer, and Gav gobbles it down.

Gav suckles on him for a long time, taking it slow. Cleaning off and swallowing all of the beast's jizz off of Ray's hot skin. When Ray cums, Gav gulps that down, too. Ray stands over him, panting. Enduring it as Gav keeps suckling gently long after Ray is soft. Ray lets him suck until Gav falls into a peaceful sleep, then withdraws his soft dick from Gavin's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> _Kattastic99: ben._   
>  _Kattastic99: r u kidding_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comments, I eat that shit up like Gavin eats horse cum.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Farm Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856088) by [Ben Dover (AvatarMN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover)




End file.
